


A Raven in the Chained City

by CrazyKitty1990



Series: Tara Trevelyan; The Raven of Kirkwall [1]
Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age - All Media Types, Dragon Age II, Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Canon, Alternate Universe - Different First Meeting, Comedy, Conversations, Crimes & Criminals, Custom Characters, Custom Trevelyan, Dysfunctional Family, Eventual Relationships, F/M, Family Drama, Flirting, Friends to Lovers, Friendship, Hightown, Kirkwall (Dragon Age), Mercenaries, Post-Dragon Age II, Pre-Dragon Age: Inquisition, The Hanged Man (Dragon Age)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-03-24
Updated: 2017-06-04
Packaged: 2018-10-08 16:26:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 9
Words: 19,403
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10390971
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CrazyKitty1990/pseuds/CrazyKitty1990
Summary: Tara Trevelyan, The Raven has decided she is tired of running from her father. To her, there is only one place to settle down and hide. Kirkwall, The City of Chains. With the help of her friends, she makes a nice life for herself, but she still has one issue. She is enamored with her latest pursuer, Knight-Capitan Cullen Rutherford.Currently, a bunch of one-offs that I hope to tie together at some point. Enjoy.





	1. The Raven and The Fennic

 

**9:31 Dragon**

  
The Hanged man, the best little bar in all of Kirkwall. It was a great place to meet the kind of people who do my sort of work.  
"Bird, you here for a pint or gossip?" Corff, the barkeep asked. He knew better than to ask my name.  
"Pints today, got a meeting," I said taking in the smell of beer and sweat that permeated the tavern. this was most definitely a place my father would never try to come to find me. He could never let himself come this low just to seek me out.  
Corff grunted and poured me two pints. Smiling, I tossed him 2 sovereigns, moving past the murmurs and whispers that was a typical night in the hanged man. As I settled down in my favorite corner, thinking of my plan. I could only hope she would accept my offer, We had been friends for a few months, it had to count for something right?  
That's when a small hooded figure took the chair next to me.  
"Ah Fennic, if it's not my favorite killer in Kirkwall." handing her a pint, Eda Roswyn was only a head shorter than me, but compared to most dwarves I knew she was practically a giant. She; like me, never really fit in with other criminals, the Carta really didn't like that she was a muddled Halfling. Personally, I thought that just made her special, she had a link to the elves, humans, and dwarves. She had hit the genetic jackpot and that fact didn't stop her from becoming the best assassin in Kirkwall, "Ex-Assassin, you should know that Lark." Fennic Chuffed as she took off her hood, her long messy red curls rolled out over her shoulders. The Lark was always my front for whenever I needed to do legit work, but If it was Criminal or one of my heists then the Raven was out to play. I shrugged, "and here I thought there were no such things as ex-assassins?" She took a swig, and shook her head, "Well, always time for firsts now isn't there featherbrain." I tried to look pained as She smiled, her ice blue eyes glinted in the soft candlelight of our lovely little corner of the hanged man.  
"Anyway," she flicked some of her auburn hair out of her eyes, "What brings you all the way out to Kirkwall? I thought your father was still on the hunt."  
I checked to make sure no one was listening, especially that Varric.... But He was walking out the door. Most likely going to see his brother in Hightown. "He is but honestly I am tired of running and he hopefully will never find me if I can help it. But I decided to settle here."  
She put her mug down, "What like a base?"  
"Yes exactly. I'll just vanish hopefully with your help."  
"and how is that I wonder" She was starting to get suspicious,  
I kept my eyes on hers, "I thought we could go into business together."  
She sat back in her seat now and entwined her hands, "Business together? Now why would I want to be in business with a mercenary, I am an information broker."  
"Maybe not a mercenary but then you know more than they. Going into business with The Raven could be quite profitable. but if you are telling me that the small and lithe Fennic is going to go out of life as just a broker...?"  
"Yes and hopefully very wealthy one."  
"I just thought if you were partnered with me you could get more information and coin that you ever could alone."  
she sighed. she always fell to a good argument.  
"Fine, but I get 50 % and help decide the jobs And I mean all the jobs, bird. I will not associate myself into any more mess, mayhem and especially not wet work."  
"We have a deal then. and I understand. I would hate for our friends to hear you are out of retirement." Nudging her on the side.  
She groaned "Just don't make me regret this Bird." and she got up for another pint.  
I chuckled, pulling one of the grabs I couldn't bear to part with, Le Joyau de la Flame or the gem of flame. I fingered the scar on my lower lip.... It was said to have been blessed by andraste herself and those who have held it were promised to have great fortune. I glanced over at Eda who was arguing with Corff Over her Tab, I don't know if it's true about the gem or if it's just some blown up Orlesian tale but if it is, We are going to need it.... and every bit of luck we can find.

 

* * *

 

"You bought this dump?!?" Eda was not pleased with my purchase as I was. but the look on her face as she looked upon the rundown shop told me that this place was perfect for my needs.   
"it has three stories, and just needs a few repairs. no one wanted it cause it's next to the Templar barracks." I walked inside,"and with a little work, this will make a lovely headquarters. you could even run a shop here if you want."  
Fennic kept looking around taking in the mess left by the squatters. "I still do not approve, this place needs a lot of work, and I cannot even move in yet since my lease is not up for another month."

 

"no worries I paid in full" Fennic groaned as I smiled at her, "so it's all ours and I already moved in upstairs. So, no squatters on my watch. All we need to get done is getting this place clean and set up for business."  
"Fine, we are going to need to bring on some muscle as well as run some jobs to build up the shop." Fennic continued groaning as she consigned herself to my plan.  
This was going to be great for us I can just tell, as I dusted off the table, "and Fennic? I need you to look at something upstairs"

 

"huh?" her eyes broke from what was probably her list of mental price tags,"what is it?"  
"you'll see..." I led her up to the top suite, this place was meant to be apartments before I bought it from a debtor.  
"Sheesh this place is a mess, and you want to sleep here?" she shut the door behind us.  
I pulled out my herb kit I had made while running, "it's not the worst place I have slept, but this is not what I need you to look at."  
I took off my over vest and top to show her my bare back, They still stung from a month ago. her face turned from disgust to some mix of horror and caring.  
"Maker, when you told me that he had done... when you said you were finally going to... I never thought..." she ushered me to sit as she got water.  
"never thought he would have me beaten this hard? or that he did some himself? or that despite my plea's my father didn't even look sorry?" I snapped looking down at the floor, watching one of the many bugs crawl by. Crushing it with my foot as much as I wanted to do my father.  
she shook her head as I lashed out, "Sorry, it's just" she came back with a small wooden box, basin, and the warm water. "it's ok, just try to forget about it."  
"hard to forget when you look at yourself and have the permanent reminder."  
she stayed silent as she started to wash the muck of the past few weeks from my back. I ran, with just my blades, the clothes on my back, and the bonds my aunt gave me. "I wished you let these heal before you ran," she said as she prepped one of her poultices. " what and let him marry me off while inebriated on whatever tincture the healer put me on? Yeah no thanks," I hissed as she started applying the mixture to my back. "it wouldn't hurt so much if you had not let these get like this," she grumbled ripping strips off the large piece of silk I put in there. "anything else you want to tell me off about, Eda?"  
she shook her head, "no but I will think of something," we sat there in silence as she slowly wrapped my chest to cover my back. "so what are you going to do for the rest of the day?" she stepped down from the stool. "go to the market, scrounge up some furniture for this place, then get some smithing and enchanting supplies moved in, got to start over and make the gear for my vigilante self." pulling back on my jerkin and over vest. She chuckled under her breath, "steal from the rich and charity for the poor. figures you would continue that." she sighed looking around, "alright let me come with you, hate to see us not get a discount on our supplies. hopefully, I can get a deal on building supplies for this place." I grabbed my jacket we slowly made our way out of our new home.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Being Reworked but leaving up these pieces for you guys to enjoy.


	2. The first meeting

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tara Trevelyan And The Knight-Captain first meeting in the City of Chains.

**9:31 Dragon**

  
It was going to be a long day today. The news of the latest Criminal in Kirkwall was getting around. The nobles were not happy with a possible magic thief running around the city. Meredith had tasked me with their case, concerned that it could be an apostate behind it all. Anything for the Order. if it was a mage, then they needed to be brought in and placed in the circle. uncontrolled magic was dangerous, my time in Ferelden taught me that.  
I got up from my bunk to my wash basin. I prepared my face to shave. This Raven was a total mystery to us. The only descriptions we had received were of a dark figure that flew and went unseen. only evidence we had of the crimes were the missing artifacts and small notes left behind. soft humming from outside broke me from my thoughts. That was new, much had not changed about my mornings since I had first arrived here. I looked out my window to see a woman at a grindstone with some scrap metal. She was a vision, with long dark hair and pale skin, dressed in a simple cotton shirt and leather trousers, I knocked over the empty pitcher from the wash stand. She looked up quickly, seeking the source of the sound, and her light emerald eyes met mine. “Well, Hello,” she sighed, relaxed like it was only me. her features were soft with a small scar on the left corner of her lower lip. I wiped off my face, "sorry about that."  
“it's no problem," she lifted the small blade she was working on, "You must be my neighbor,” she twirled it, “Pleasure to meet you. I’m Tara.” She threw the knife she had made into a small target made from scrap wood. It landed dead center.  
“Cullen.” I smiled most people are too scared to talk to us but, She is definitely did not seem scared of templars. “You know not many people want to live next to the templar barracks.”  
She smiled , “Oh? Don’t know why," She looked down my body, her eyes taking me in, "I find the view from here quite nice.” she pulled a new piece of scrap out of her pile pre-formed blanks, checking the balance of the metal before she started working it into a blade.  
I watched her as she continued to work the metal, “Most don’t like the idea that we deal with the rogue mages here, ” her deft fingers were rolling the form across the stone, sharpening it.  
She laughed as though the thought of a rogue mage was ludicrous, ”Ah, Well, Don’t worry. I have confidence that you templars could keep any abominations in check,” she kept her soft eyes to the blade.  
“So I have not seen your face before around here. Are you new to Kirkwall?” I put my shirt on hoping to learn more of my new neighbor, could never be too careful. Not in a place like Kirkwall.  
She took her eyes away from her work, “Yes and No, new to living here but I visited when I was younger," She smirked "I enjoyed the people.” she was glib as she threw her latest knife into the target.  
“Not many do.” I grabbed my Belt, her blade had landed dead center once more.  
“I have to ask, is this an interrogation sir?” She got up from the stand and dusted herself off.  
“No, not unless you want it to be.” She was skilled and good at forming blades, though the blade was made a little too quick. Was her grindstone enchanted? Was I enchanted?  
I watched her dark brown tied hair swaying the breeze as she pulled the knives out of the target.  
"So what Do you do that requires so many throwing knives that you must make them yourself?" I asked.  
She was new and skilled.  
The Raven was new and skilled.  
It could be her.  
She smiled at me as she placed the new blades on the table behind her,“ If you must know Knight-Captain.”  
How did she know I was knight-captain? I had only just been promoted last week.  
”I’m a Mercenary, and smithing and fabricating is a hobby of mine, never know when you will need a good knife,” she said as though answering my thoughts,"Maybe I will see you around?” She asked shifting her curved figure to place a hand on her hip.  
I need to keep an eye on her, ”I don’t know, do you work Kirkwall often?”  
she set the blades on the table, “I work where I am needed." her tone darkened, "And Kirkwall needs Us the most." she turned to me her hand still on her hip, "So yes."  
She fingered her lower lip, “But I guess I will have to make it a point to work out here more often," She smiled softly her eyes meeting mine, " I'd Hate to think you cannot keep an eye on me, Cullen.”  
Maker's breath, She is Flirting. I needed to stay strong. I ran my hand through my hair, “Yes, well. Uh, I hope you have a nice day” she smiled, "Alright then Capitan, I'll see you later then," and slipped into her room. I needed distraction, like my cases. if only to get her out of my head. I needed to brief the recruits….   
~  
My new neighbor was interesting, funny that I found a place right next to the barracks. An easy place to get info and apparently watch the man assigned to my case. The last one on my case, Sampson was discharged and the new Knight-Captain Cullen Rutherford was placed on it. Fennic and I were going to need more contacts, now that the templars were on my tail for real. I still found it funny that they thought I; The Raven, was a mage. I was just a well trained noble with a few good hobbies and a mission to help the poor.  
I got on my coat as I went through my mental checklist I had made:  
Write up a Charter and get it ratified, and find work for Fennic and I. Fennic and Lark's Company, has a nice ring to it.  
Find criminal contacts in Lowtown, The Gallows, and Dark Town. Should not be hard it’s Kirkwall.  
Get a business license and Find furniture that does not break the last of the bonds you have left. Hopefully, Fennic has a few Idea's how to fund our first few jobs.  
I shook my head I had to do this and leave my family behind, my father was not going to rule me. Not when he could do that.  
I still felt them, stinging under the bandages.  
I exited the apartment and locked the door, It was hard enough getting into Kirkwall. All the bribes I had to make to get in almost cleaned me out, but I made it.  
A new item for the list security enchantment, cannot have anyone breaking into The Ravens Room.  
I smiled and set off towards Hightown.  



	3. Alex

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> We meet Tara's Apostate Cousin, Alex.
> 
> notes: this chapter is still a bit rough and in need of work please be kind as I wrap my creative brain around the words.

"I still Cannot believe you bought this place Lark, what are we going to do if it needs repairs? and have you even thought how much it is going to cost to start up the shop?" Fennic said.  
"Ah, you worry too much Fennic." She had been like this the past hour.  
Fennic Laughed "I worry too much that's rich, you are the one with the exciting nightlife Lark"  
She looked at me from her sketch pad, "I, on the other hand, have to live off what we make."  
"Hopefully, things will start flowing in and everything will come together" I held up the blade I was currently working on, another scrap for throwing.  
"yeah a lot of good that does us. What we need are sovereigns." She huffed  
I finished the knife, "Fine then Eda, We will just have to," I threw it at my target, "take smaller jobs until we can get a big one."  
"We could have Had a big one, Tara. but instead, you bought this place and any startup funds we had went into it." She held up her Graphite stick for a moment.  
If I didn't know her better I would almost think she was pouting. Sadly instead of pouting I usually would have to entertain her inner thoughts for the next few hours.  
I needed to distract her or she will be like this all day...." doing a landscape?"  
"I like the light, you did well in selecting this place."  
"You can always stay I still have all the rooms in the downstairs section to fill."  
"I still don't know why we had to buy the Entire Building."  
"We will need the room eventually," I threw another dagger, "So are you going to move in soon?"  
"I will eventually. The question is will your activities, keep me from having a good night sleep?"  
I smiled "I could always whip up a muffle enchant for your head wrap if you want? You seem to wear enough of them."  
"Only way to maintain my curls in this weather and I will consider the proposition."  
"Hope you will. it gets lonely when the Capitan is not here with only Hector for company."

I looked up to the sky hoping Fennic would accept the offer, I was a bit lonely. I almost went back to my knives, but then I saw a large Black and gray owl flying towards us.  
He crashed on the landing, he was all bloody. “Alex” I got up quickly and picked him up.  
“Wait what is this? Who is Alex?!” I had forgotten Eda hadn't met him.  
But I didn’t have time answer as we rushed downstairs to one of my new joining bedrooms. I set the owl on the bed.  
“Oh Maker, Alex” he started to slowly shift back into his large human self. Fennic's eyes widened seeing him change a balance between beauty and the grotesque. soon enough he had shifted enough for us to take in the true damage he had taken. His usually handsome visage marred by dried blood and still bleeding scars over his chest. his dark hair matted and long with a few feathers he had not the strength to turn back. I ripped off what remained of his shirt as Fennic slowly came back to her thoughts.  
“I see now. Tara, I’ll get some elf root and start on some poultices,” she said rushing back up the stairs.  
I took in the cuts that covered his arms, matted with blood. “Alex, What Happened?” I lifted him up for just a moment to put a pillow under him.  
He grimaced in pain, his steel grey eyes not meeting mine as though still lost in the memory, “The Templars Found us and my title didn’t stop them this time. We tried to fight them...ah” he let out a hiss as I set him back down. he paused as though he had not the strength to say the rest of the tale. ”They killed Agatha, I shifted too fast for them to catch me, though.”  
Shaking my head, “How could they get Agatha, she shifts to a bear.” I paused thinking of my own words, she must have sacrificed herself.  
“The templars… They were inhuman.” he couldn't meet my eyes. When his parents died... my father didn't take him in. Agatha our local elven apostate took him and trained him. She was the closest thing to a mother he had ever had.  
And now... she is dead.  
“I know she was like a mother to you, did you get anything?”  
“Yeah, she released me as they were trying to take down the door. She said anything I learn from now on would be without her.” he paused trying to keep the thought back as he pulled something out of one of his pouches. “She gave me this before she pushed me out the back.” he held a small simple ring of dalish design. It was hers, “Oh Alex…”  
“Don’t” he cut me off placing it back in. I left his side for only a moment to prepare a bowl of water and rag.  
Settling it on the side table next to his ragged shirt, “I know you are weak but could you?”  
He nodded not looking at me as he placed his hand on the bowl to warm the water. I pulled the rag out and started cleaning his wounds. Starting with his face, my eyes went to the one on his brow, " Alex some of these are going to scar.” He said the words that were right in my mind, “It’s fine, If you can live with yours, I'll live with mine.” we were too much alike. battered and wounded by others. all he has is us now. Fennic came in bursting my thoughts handing me my box of remedies. Still in her arms was one big batch of one of her special healing poultices; We sometimes sold them when we were low on sovereigns. I applied one of the tinctures to my rag as his eyes met Eda's, “Wished we could have met under better circumstances, Alex Trevelyan. Tara's my cousin.” He painfully grunted as I pressed the rag to one of the deeper wounds on his arm.  
“Eda, But Call me Fennic.” She told him as she took out one of the application brushes from my kit.  
“Agh, Go easy I just had a long flight.” He Whined as Eda started applying the concoction to his chest, the bleeding stopped as the green goop it reached it and bubbles formed on the surface of the scar.  
she just shook her head as she continued applying to the scars I had cleaned,“Big Baby, I usually charge before application”  
“You’re charging me?!” he hissed loudly as she covered the larger wounds on his chest.  
Her ice blue eyes met his,“Every Sovereign.” she told him bluntly, pressing him back on to the bed, “Now stay still.”  
“Tara I have nothing.” a tinge of worry crept into his voice. He had no choice but to come to us, Markham was way too far for him to fly in his condition.  
Smiling, “Don’t worry Alex, you can work it off with us.” taking a clean rag I applied some more of the tincture to his head.  
“Good, Hopefully, The Templars Will leave me alone, though.” He grunted as Eda and I glanced at each other.  
“We could always say he’s from Tevinter?” I thought aloud as Eda continued her application.  
She nodded “Could work I’ll see if one of my old contacts can forge us some paperwork.”  
“Sounds like a plan, I’ll go over to Darren's later so we can get you some new clothes. hopefully, He will give it to us on credit.”  
“Grey and Black should work it screams Tevinter.” he huffed trying not to wince. He must be feeling a bit better if he has time for jokes I started listing what we needed in my head:

Cloth, linen shirts, gray,  silver embroidery if Darren has it.  
Black leather pants  
Spellbooks and Literature on Tevinter from the black market.  


I passed him a lyrium potion and one of my special brews as I continued to list what we needed in my head. this has to be good if we are going to be ignored by our neighbors... “What is this?” he asked holding up the dark brown flask, breaking me from my thoughts.  
“Stimulant, you are too weak to touch the fade right now.”  
He nodded and took it down in one large swig. he grimaced trying to get rid of the taste as I passed him some water.  
“Alright. Fennic, keep an eye on him I need to get to Darren's before he closes shop. Alex needs clean clothes” I held up the rag that was his old shirt. Alex turned away reminded of the thought of what he just came from. Fennic nodded as Alex Winced, she slapped his arm “Stay still.”


	4. Interviews

  


Why in Thedas? I thought as Eda and I looked up at the big gentleman who had responded to our ad for muscle. he was human and didn't look exceptionally bright, and smelled horrid. " so uh..." I looked down at my sheet of paper, reading Karl Knox as I tried to not gag at his stench, " Karl what makes you think you should be good for this position?"  
he stayed silent as he pulled out a human head and set it with a loud wet thud. "that's my qualifications," he grunted in a heavy ferelden accent.  
I glanced aside at Eda who looked just as creeped out as I at his violent proclamation of being able to kill a man.  
Eda slowly gestured to Karl to put the wide-eyed smelly head back in the bag, "Yes well we still have more people to go through Ser Knox." she leading him out the door saying, "we shall let you know if we consider you." and shook his hand slamming the door behind her. the moment he was far enough away she went to scrub her hands at the wash basin.  
"I think I should mention that one to the guards, that looked like the count they found dead last week." I said through her grunts of disgust at touching the dead gangrenous head.  
"yeah and let him come and get us after they release him? no thanks." she dried her hands.  
"that's if they release him, heard they want him dead." I muttered.  
we looked at each other and nodded, noting to tell Aveline that day.

 

**Next Day**

  
"yes I enjoy the stabbing the most, watching as the light leaves their eyes," he said with a heavy Antivan accent.  
"yes well Ser Vincenzo Guerrero, I think we are going in a different direction, I thank you for coming in and hope you will come to us when you need a fence," I shook his hand, an assassin was not what we needed at all but useful to know.  
"Oh yes i can understand ladies," kissing my hand, "but if you ever need a master of death," his cold blue eyes met mine, "I would be happy to do it free of charge, just for you."  
Ook... memo apparently Antivan assassins also like to charm ladies.  
Once he was out the door, Eda started laughing, "Just for you," she imitated him as wiped off my hand.  
"I didn't see you laughing when the dwarven demolitionist was asking you to come back to his place," I scratched his name off the list.  
She glared, "yes well nice to know our charms still work on men despite our new titles." a loud explosion sounded upstairs, Eda shook her head, "I'll check on him, most likely his experiment went up again, you should have never given him those books on Tevinter magical theory."  
"what and deprive him of a hobby while he waits for enchantment requests?" I said loudly as she made her way up the stairs. I smiled as I put today's cursed items in a box to take to the circle later for them to dispell. The door jingled as it opened, it was Cullen, "Why Knight-Captian, how can I help you today?"  
He stopped me holding up his hand, "I heard you have a mage in residence?"  
Ah, it's business, I sighed and pulled out the forged paperwork we had made for Alex. "Yes, It's my cousin from Tevinter, here is his proof of harrowing and a dispensation from the circle to be here." I set them out on the table for him to look at, he placed his hand on the table as he looked them over, he was through it seemed, with everything he did, training in the yard, praying, doing his paperwork, I set my hand on his, "Nothing's wrong is there? do I need to get something else?"  
he glanced down at my hand then at me, "uh, oh no, everything seems to be in order, it's just.." he glanced upstairs, "are you sure you want to let him stay with you?" I looked up in his deep amber eyes, he cared...  
"Cullen, I think you know if he becomes an abomination or does blood magic that I can defend myself. but..." I walked around the table to face him my hand still on his, "if you want to come check on us from time to time I will not say no," I smiled.  
he rubbed the back of his head a moment, "um, yes I think I would like that."  
I smiled came closer, "I'm sorry if it's improper but..." I kissed him on the cheek, "thank you for being worried."  
His cheeks were pink and he stumbled with is words, "yes well it's my duty, protect from the dangers of magic."  
I adjusted one of the stands littered about the shop, "so how did that interrogation at The Rose go? last you told me your recent case lead there."  
He flushed "not well, they will not talk to me for fear I will punish them for serving our recruits."  
I nodded and returned to him, "That and they take every chance they can to flirt with the handsome knight-captain?"  
He laughed nervously and rubbed the back of his head, "yes and that. It was quite uncomfortable."  
"yeah, they are a bit too forward in there, so any plans of action? I hate to think you cannot get Keran back, you told me so much about his promise."  
"yes, one of the recruits finally returned, Wilmod." he sounded excited behind his serious demeanor.  
"Well, I hope you get some answers, Cullen. I would help but we have yet to hire that Partner to work the field with me and jobs when I am busy." I smiled hoping to ease his worry over this, stress is not good for your health.  
Clearing his throat, "Yes well should get back to duty, I need to ask Wilmod a few questions," he nodded and started for the door.  
"Good luck, Cullen and maker be with you." I smiled from the counter.  
"Thank you, please have a good day Tara." and he left.

 

**Day Later**

  
I slammed the door behind what had to be the most pig headed jerk in Kirkwall.  
"ugh, He was deplorable. I cannot believe Ser Gordon Morrow had the gall to insult us." I grumbled for a minute as I returned to the counter where Eda was sitting.  
"could be worse he could have insulted my shop, then I would really have to hang him from the gallows."  
I laughed, "ok I can see you doing that," the door jingled behind us, and Eda gasped. when I turned around I saw a large qunari at least a bit taller than Alex with a great sword on his back.  
"Is this Fennic and Lark's company?" he asked in a low masculine voice, his silverite-capped horns glinted in the candlelight. Eda looked as though she could faint.  
She wasn't responding, "Yes I'm Lark, are you here because of our ad or to do business?"  
"the Ad, the name is Baran Yagas," his large hand shook mine his grip was firm but not crushing; thankfully.  
"Please take a seat. first question, Do you follow the Qun?" he sat the chair creaking under the weight of his frame and muscle. I looked him over, his light ash skin covered the muscle that made up most of the bulk of his lithe frame, like he was a being made purely of it.  
"No, and never will. they call me a Vashoth, not Qunari."  
"I will keep that in mind, now, why should we consider you for this?"  
"been trained by parents since I was 5 in combat and battle tactics, and I'm smart enough to avoid trouble."  
"very interesting, As you know a room is provided with this job I can trust you have no issue with communal residence?"  
"no, if anything I prefer it. my parents say I should integrate into society."  
I nodded as Eda had stayed silent the entire time taking in every inch of our friend.  
"well, from that and the look on my friends face I say you are hired. Do you have anything to move in?"  
"no, I just got to Kirkwall. I only have what's with me."  
"alright," I nudged Eda,  
"Huh, Oh yes we can get you set up with some clothes and provisions once we have you settled." she jumped down off her stool, "let me show you where you will be staying."  
I chuckled as the smitten Eda lead the tall Vashoth up the stairs. Memo, Eda Rosen likes them tall, horned, and studly.   



	5. Of Sparrow

I woke up again hot and sweaty, More nightmares. I need a drink if only to forget. thoughts echoed in my head as my feet carried me to the kitchen. only to have her probing blue eyes meet mine as my eyes wandered to the door.  
Fennic. She was the only one besides me who could pass the enchantment. "Sorry, did I wake you?" drifted from my lips as I moved for glass. she nodded red curls bobbing untucked from her hair wrap. I must have been loud. I sat pouring water from the pitcher for the both of us. "You were screaming again..." she said bluntly, words not matching the concern in her eyes. I didn't need it, she had to know that I just wanted to forget. "Sorry Eda, I'll make that mute muff for you, I didn't mean to..."  
She just shook her head putting down her glass, "It's not that Tara, I'm just worried. what happens to this place if you die or worse these dreams send you to the madhouse. On days like this, I am happy my mother was of the stone."  
I went to grab another drink, I didn't need this conversation. What I needed was to get my father out of my head, but I had a job tomorrow. I looked in the cabinet, No wine.... shit. "What are you getting at Fennic? and if this does send me to the madhouse. Please just put me out of my misery right there."  
She smiled a minute before spitting it out, "I think we should take on an apprentice."  
Ok... "And where are we going to get an apprentice for our line of work Fennic. parents are not exactly up in arms to give up their children to known Criminals."  
she rose from the chair leaving her glass on the table, "You know me, Lark, I always have a connection, we will talk about this in the morning, try to sleep."

  


* * *

  


And there I was in Hightown waiting for Fennic's contact at the workhouse. He was late not that I cared much now as I watched a young elf starting to steal purses.  
She was pale with dark hair, the only thing that could give her away in the crowd was her wardrobe.  
It was dirty with holes and patches littered all over and most of the items were one size too large. either Darktown or Alienage no way to tell yet. she was almost to my corner of the market when I spotted the guards taking action.  
She had promise, I was not about to let the guards jail her.  
I made my way to the group, looks like I found my apprentice "Excuse Me, But unhand her she is auditioning."  
The guards turned to me as the young elf stopped struggling "Lark, is this elf is one of yours?"  
I nodded "Yes, and her name is Sparrow. now could you please let her go I want to see if she got the red target before she was caught."  
"if this was an exercise, why did one noble come to us screaming that she was a thief?" this guard liked questions, he and Cullen should start a fan club.  
I smiled thinking of Cullen as I bluffed, "Because knowing targets are more likely to not act normal. Now, Sparrow, tell these nice men that you were going to return all these purses after the audition."  
The young girl looked at me still in disbelief for a moment that I was saving her before she said "Uh... Yes, Mam. I was, as instructed." She took out a red coin purse out of her pocket.  
I nodded "Good you got the target, but remember always lift the item once you know it's there and only that item. It avoids any unnecessary bloodshed and incidents like this " I gestured to the guards "if you are caught, not everyone will look kindly on mercenaries doing their job." I looked at the guards "Right, Guys?"  
"You could have at least informed the guard, that you were performing this exercise today, Lark," they turned her over to me.  
Sparrow continued to play along, "Yes, I will remember that, Mam."  
I nodded "Good, Now go and thank them for their participation in the exercise and give each one a silver." The guards still irritated watched Sparrow walk off as I answered them, "If I had told you this would not have been accurate. So, I am sure you will want to be recompensed for your trouble."  
They shook their heads as they watched Sparrow return every purse to their owner with the silver, "No need just try to not cause any issues next time."  
"Alright, then," I told them as she sprinted back to me, almost tripping over herself, stopping at my side. I could smell that she desperately needed a bath, "All targets are returned, Mam. shall I wait back at the usual place?" She smiled at me, Good, she is smart and trying to run off but she was mine now, "No, I still need to go over what you did wrong and what you need to improve."  
I kept hold of her as I looked at the men "Don't you have something better to do gentlemen?"  
The Guardsmen just shook their heads and walked away, most likely to bother some other poor soul about petty crimes.  
I turned to the young girl, "Now Sparrow, As my apprentice you get room and board. If you have any issue with that tell me now cause those lovely gentlemen over there," I pointed back at the guards, "would love to take you with them."  
"Why Did you..." she asked curiously. A good trait for any apprentice. I will just need to teach her when not to be.  
"Because you needed help and I need an apprentice. and despite your capture, you have talent. you got a name?" I started off towards Darren's, I needed to get some cotton for preparing my powders.  
She muttered "Lyra."  
Nice name "Pleasure Lyra, you will be using Sparrow from now on for all work. Code names keep us safe from marks who might want to come for us."  
She nodded as I looked at her ragged clothes, "Now let's get you dressed I will not have you in Fennic and Lark's Company looking like a hobo."  
"But you could have had anyone, Mam. Yet you chose t' save me." more questions.  
I shrugged at her, no need to tell the girl I was watching, "what can I say I am a big softy. Now, do you have all your teeth?"  
She gave me a look and grinned to show them.  
Good smile, she will be able to charm men well when she is older, "Good, any sensitivities I should know of?"  
"I turn red and itchy at lambswool if that's what you mean." she almost tripped on a step trying to keep up.  
I could tell she was still in a bit of shock most street kids I knew would not be this agreeable.  
"How old are you? Where are your parents? I will need to talk to them."  
"12 years and they are dead, ...blight took them." she paused looking around as we turned onto the dark corner that held Darren's Shop. she's keeping an eye on her surroundings. Good, but she should know better than to escape. We would just find her.  
"We are going to make you our apprentice, and the first step is to get you dressed decently as I said. That's one of the reasons they caught you, you stood out too much and you didn't pay attention to your marks."  
I nodded as she followed me into the building. The wizened old elf was shifting some of his batches of dried herbs to add more.  
Darren smiled as he noted my presence, "Lark, Here for more Emberium, I take it? your relative seems to go through my stores faster than any other mage I have known"  
I moved to his counter covered in various leathers he bought from the dalish traders outside town, "He is experimenting and no." I glanced at my new ward for a moment "I need 3 bolts of cotton, some black and green dye. As well as two sets of cotton shirts and great bear leather trousers to fit my new ward and a pair of small leather boots to match the bear leather if you can."  
Darren moved closer to Lyra, "Ah there is the new member, So she's the new ward my niece has told me so much about?"  
"Yes, Sparrow meet Darren. He will be your usual contact if we need general supplies." I told her as I started to grab a few pouches and a belt for her.  
"Um it's pleasure to meet you, Ser." she said uncomfortably as Darren started to measure her.  
"No need for Ser, little bird. You are part of the company now. Darren will do. Ser makes me feel so old." Fennic's uncle put the herbs down on the table, as we got down to business.  
"So how is business going Darren now that those thugs are not harassing you?" I asked as he started to pull out a few pairs of trousers for Sparrow to try on.  
"Just fine Lark. whatever you and my niece did they have not set foot in the shop since." the tossed a lovely dalish-made forest green jerkin at Lyra. "Put that on I need to burn what you are wearing. It smells of piss." Same old Darren brutally honest to a fault. He looked at Sparrow once more "I think I may have a jacket that will fit her, the commissioner is now rather dead and I would be happy to offer it half price, like always." Sparrow was staring at Darren with some apprehension, He glared at her, "Go into the other room you fool Girl. I don't need to see you change."  
"How much are we talking?" I asked hoping it was cheap  
Darren grinned, "25 silver, just for you"  
I nodded as he pulled out the small jacket it was just her size in dark green dragon scale with bronze fittings.  
"hmm looks nice I'll take it and one simple jacket for field work."  
"Good hate to see it go to waste." He nodded as Sparrow came out in the green jerkin and black-brown trousers. "Ah, there we go she actually looks like a girl now. It's all in the equipment like I have been telling you, Lark." he started rolling up the sleeves on her jerkin and stitching them in place.  
He pulled out a stool "get on girl, we don't have all day here. Now Are you going to tell me where you got this one Lark or am I going to have to ask Eda?" he started rolling and stitching the bottom of the trousers and coat.  
I looked at the wizened elf as he batted sparrows hand away from his pocket "Hightown, anything else you will have to ask your favorite ex-assassin niece for."  
"Ha, any reason to get me into that fool fence she's starting up ?" he barked  
"You know her Darren. if she gets into something she does not do half measures." I sighed watching Lyra, rub the soft linen of her new top between her fingers, turning her bright green eyes to me, "This is all so much, Mam. how.. do you really think I will be that good of an apprentice?" she looked back into Darren's mirror.  
"Do you think I would be getting you all this if I didn't?" I picked out a pair of boots that thankfully matched the pants. She still looked nervous, what was she not saying?  
"Now you let me know when you need these let out, she is a growing lady and I would hate to see her poorly dressed, unlike that fool Vashoth you brought in that tears the sleeves off of perfectly serviceable tops. " Darren's words took me from my thoughts as soon as he took my payment off the table. Smile, you can find out later alone.  
"That would be the end of the world now, wouldn't it? Young girls poorly dressed with no Darren to save them." keeping it light as I placed the belt around Sparrow showing her how to secure the pouches to the sides.  
"I will be by later in the week with that second coat and the other two sets of clothes," Darren said as he came out of the back with at least 3 bars of lavender soap "and the soap is on the house."

I was thankful Fennic was not home yet as I brought Sparrow in through the Barter store Fennic had opened on the lowest level of our building, it was mostly for information gathering but business was booming with the blight over and a good fence is hard to come by. "Anyone home!" I yelled. I knew Fennic and Barad were out but was Alex home?  
I heard a Loud bang and crash. Yep, he was home. "Ok, that was not it, Sorry Tara. I know I should be minding the store but..." he stopped about midway down the stairs "Who's This?"  
He asked moving down the rest of the way. he was dressed in the new gray, silver embroidered jerkin and black linen trousers we had gotten him from Darren's Place  
"This is the new apprentice, Lyra or Sparrow. We need to get her bathed before Fennic gets back and throws a fit about the stench."  
"I don't smell that bad," she said, she was nose blind most likely.  
"Alex, get the water ready," I said handing him the soap. he nodded looking at our new member. "Pleasure, you can call me Owl when on the job little bird." his voice fading as he ducked under the door into the back. gesturing for Lyra to follow.  
"I'll get the brushes and my scissors and see if we cannot do anything with her hair," I told him as he led her away.  
We had some work ahead of us, of course, this was not how I wanted to get our apprentice but it worked. I grabbed one brush and comb from the stores of traded in goods. I would have to set her up in one of the empty rooms, thankfully we own the entire building.  
I quickly went up to my loft and changed into my smithing clothes, I was about to wrangle a young 12-year-old who smelled like she had not had a bath for months.

I had finished the bath and was working the knots out of her hair in the shop when Fennic came in.  
"Oww, can you be nice about it." Sparrow squealed as I worked out another knot.  
"So is this the apprentice?" Fennic asked putting down her intel.  
"Yeah, this is Sparrow. Sparrow this is Fennic. You will be learning from her too." I said continuing to work.  
"Pleasure to meet you, Mam," she grunted as I worked out the last knot.  
"Yes and the first thing I will be teaching you is better grooming habits, looks are half the business. You got to charm guards, marks and those you need intelligence from. You cannot do that looking like a slob." She walked over to me as she told Sparrow this.  
"you want to do the trim?" I asked moving the stool over for her.  
Fennic took the scissors from me, "Yeah you need to bathe yourself, you smell like the dead. where have you been?"  
"Saving this young urchin from being arrested of course," I grabbed Fennic's papers and placed it in the safe we had under the desk. "she smelled horrid when I got her, thankfully your uncle gave us the soap for free."  
"That was nice, and she has some experience as well. You know how to pick them, Lark. Does she have a real name?" Eda started trimming off Sparrow's split ends; as her hair was down to her rear. We had to make it manageable for work.  
"Yeah, Lyra, very pretty and no family except for us. Welcome to the family kid." I smiled.  
"Sheesh Lark, Get me some twine I am going have to tie this off to cut it."  
"Already on the side table Fennic."  
She looked down "ah good," she tied the hair off and used her knife to cut it to sparrows shoulders "What do you think, As is or shape and braid?"  
"Shape and braid you know me."  
Sparrow looked at me as Fennic started to trim, "Do I have to take a bath every day?"  
I laughed and nodded.  



	8. Thirst

  **Few Months Later...**

"Knight-Captain?" I looked at Keran, Been a few months since he had returned with Hawke. "Yes, What is it?"  
"Um..well Aveline is here to see you...and"  
"Spit it out!" I swear ever since then he has feared I would toss him out of the order.  
"She says that one of the um. One of the Drunks wants to speak with you, She says you know her."  
"By the Maker," I groaned, it was Tara again; I often got calls like this when she was thrown into Kirkwall’s drunk tank. "I'll Handle it."  
I should get her out of there before some thug thinks to harm her. She and I have grown close. I had started to expect her humming every morning over the grindstone.  
I should have known when I didn't hear it this morning something was wrong, I followed Aveline down to the office to get her released to me.

Her eyes met mine as they carried her out, ""Captain, you didn't have to do this for me.” She pouted at Aveline, every one of her movements lazy and heavy, ”and you bothered him while he was at work. He needed to catch all those abominations and blood mages." they handed her off to me, her full weight leaning against my side,"Anyway, Knight-Captain, it's only just...a buzz now." she slurred, trying to stand, looking dizzy a moment, before finding her footing, "I should never have taken that last shot, never bet with an Antivan." I picked her up in my arms, she is not walking home like this. "'ey, what the..." She grumbled, as I kept her struggling body in my arms, "you are not walking home like this, not at all."

Aveline just shook her head, "Yes well Knight-Captain, She is your problem now." and walked off leaving me to deal with this. I started to carry Tara back home, she still protested all along the way that she could walk and Despite all this, I was enjoying having her in my arms. I hoped that no one was watching. As much as I liked her, I would hate for others to have the wrong idea. For her sake.  
For her sake. I entered the shop and got her up to the top floor hall were her suite was.

"Tara, you got to get the door, Your enchantment is still up."  
"hmm? yeah," She placed her hand on the door and it glowed. I knocked the door open. The suite was cozy with just enough space to make it comfortable. It was sparsely decorated with only a few token mementos from some of her jobs she had told me about.  
"I bought the building after the third week here, I knew I was staying." she said as I put her down closing the door.  
"How did you know that?"  
"Cause the _view_ was lovely." she smiled knowingly as she slurred. it seems while inebriated she only had enough to make her "loose"  
"Maker's Breath," I thought about getting out of here before she did something rash.  
"Why don't you stay captain?" She put the hand on the door behind us. I was trapped with her. "You will not be missed," she smiled, "Do you want something to eat I have a cut I just bought from one of the local hunters. And I had planned on spreading it out in my chill chest I made. But I think I could share."  
Andraste preserve me, I shouldn't, but she was offering and I was hungry.  
"Um sure." I started to take off my armor, as much as I enjoyed uniform, it was hard to eat in, no flexibility. Also, I was trapped and not getting out anytime soon, I think.  
By the time she started on cooking the goat steak I had it all off leaving just my boots gloves jerkin and trousers. despite being trapped with a half drunk Tara. I was not uncomfortable. she hummed as she worked on the steak. " what is that tune you are always humming by the way." I asked trying to make conversation. "It's a local bard tune. How do you not know?"  
"Uh I don't get out much," she gave me a cup of water, I started to drink.  
she smiled as her soft eyes watched me, "I noticed, anytime I see the other templars out you are always in your room. Practicing, praying, doing paperwork. honestly, if you were not such a smooth talker, I would wonder why all those ladies down at the rose talk about you."  
I gagged "They talk about me?"  
"Yes they do" she set out simple clay plates, "They said how they all want to be Captain Cullen's First. Personally, I always thought you as the type to want some kind of relationship, not a fling." I was coughing by then, Maker, this conversation went from a local bard tune to awkward quickly and all she had me thinking about now was how her soft curves might feel against me.

~

here he was in my place and all I could talk about was the gossip around the rose as I set out the forks and knives as the steaks grilled.  
"This is nice, is this silverite?" he asked awkwardly, his eyes followed my every move.  
"Yes, I made them myself," I was happy he had noticed so few people ever acknowledge my hard work that I poured into my creations.  
"Where did you learn to forge? Usually, it takes years," he was looking at the soft twists I had put into the ends of the tableware as I flipped our steaks on the hearth.  
"I usually escaped when my caretaker was not looking and sneaked over to the local smiths. He never taught me much but I learned a lot by watching." I let out a breath thinking of Arwen; the house stableman, he taught me how to work metal. He should never have listened to my father. "eventually I learned enough to fabricate my own equipment." I grabbed some spiced wine from the cabinet and two glasses for us.  
I took the skillet out of the hearth and placed a steak on his plate and the other on mine. "This I got with the coin from that escort job I told you about." he glanced at the books on the shelf above the mantle, "you read? how do you ever find the time?"  
I smiled as I pulled some carrots out of my veggie basket. “Of course I have read all the canticles at some point or another, and I enjoy it so I make time, usually get it in on the quiet days when I watch the shop."  
He smiled as I prepped carrots and placed them on his plate "Anyway, Hope you like carrots cause they are all I have, Hector took the celery.'  
"I don't mind." he took a bite of the steak, it must have been good cause he didn't choke.  
I slowly ate with him. Enjoying the taste of my hard work, that was until Hector started trying to take Cullen's carrots. "Looks like he's upset you have not paid the toll."  
He smiled and broke off a piece for the bird. Hector picked at it a bit and flew off with it to enjoy at his perch, "Where Did you find him anyway?"  
"I was returning from a job to his owner in Lowtown. Only to find his owner incinerated and Hector missing a foot. Well, I couldn't collect but I got him," I looked back at Cullen, there was something distant in his eyes for a moment, before he turned back to the plate. I Knew better than to ask.

* * *

When we had finished, Cullen just looked at me. I could tell he was nervous. The alcohol from last night was all about worn off by now. Any news of my father always did that to me. I always wanted to forget him, spiced wine always helped.

"Cullen, why are you nervous? I am sure you have had a lot of ladies. I mean... " I took a sip wine.

"I haven't" his cheeks were rosy, he was not hiding it well as he finished off the glass.

"you have never? but..."I poured only half a glass, this time, I didn't need him as drunk as I was. especially if this was going where I thought it was going.

"Never had the time and when I ever did get time, it was always awkward or not permitted." he was starting to relax as the fire crackled behind us. "How awkward can it be? Hi, I am Cullen, the incredibly handsome knight-captain of Kirkwall, I have never experienced a woman and I thought it could be with you?"  I smiled "see it's easy."  
he laughed, "well yes maybe with you, but then you are not most women." Flatterer.

I smiled placing the glass down, I had grown fond of Cullen. He was a good man when not ragging on mages or trying to cut into my nightlife.  
"Well then Cullen, last time I checked you have the time and if It's against the rules, then we will just have to break them." I took his hand and led him to my bedroom. He looked unsure as followed me, "Don't worry, Cullen." led him through the curtain I had over the door. the bedroom was small and simple like the apartment, I had a collection of blankets from all my travels littered about the room, with my latest book on the nightstand; Hard in Hightown. "I'm sorry if its..." I started to say as He muttered, "Maker, Forgive me...",  I turned he was just standing there watching me, his lips hovering before my own. so close, his warm breath grazing my lips. we kissed, slowly and softly, he set the pace, as we slowly melded together, pressing me to the wall, his rough chapped lips against mine. I moaned softly as he went deeper, leaning into him and running my hands through his soft wavy hair, for his first time he had this down pat.  
Maker, I had wanted him for so long, He had even started bleeding into the fade for me. but the fade could never compare to the real thing. The real man right here.  
He began to explore my body with his hands, slowly gliding their way down my back, tracing every line, every scar, as he made it to my waist. slowly slipping up the hem of my shirt, the touch of his calloused fingers on my lower back sent soft tingles of pleasure up my spine. He broke away and I smiled at him softly as he slid my shirt off. “Are you ok?” he asked as I tossed his shirt onto the floor. “Yes,” He took a moment to take me in, his eyes slowly moving down my half-dressed body. "you are so beautiful," he whispered His lips meeting mine once more, sucking my lower lip, working his way into my mouth. I pulled him closer to me as our mouths entwined. He tasted sweet with a slight tinge of pepper. It's addicting, my hands sliding down his back slowly memorizing every contour and ripple of muscle. He broke away and started to kiss my neck, the stubble tickling my skin.  
“So, where did you learn to kiss like that, I don’t think they cover that in the templar handbook.” I sighed with pleasure. his hands grazed my spine, I gasped. He smiled, “I have heard things,” following the curves of my body, stopping at my waist, thumbs grazed my hips as he slowly untied my trousers.  
“I guess you will have to show me these things, I am sure they are...” it was all I could get out before he took my lips again. His hands slipped beneath my waistband and caressed my rear, pulling me against him. I wrapped my bare legs around him as he carried me to bed. Loosening my drawers further, sliding them off my body as he settled me on the mattress. Bare before him, his amber eyes Devoured me as he gazed down my body, his smile shadowed in the soft candlelight. He smelled of parchment and incense Pulling me close, his lips started to kiss me slowly, taking his time, testing me, teasing me, tasting me, exploring me like I was a study. hands cupped my breasts softly, Grazing the tips, pinching and gasping with pleasure as he twisted them to rosy peaks,  I had dreamt of this and now he was here kissing me softly like we could be one.

“You have tormented my dreams,” he whispered, nipping my ear. I moaned, He let out a small growl at my response, his hand started to graze down my abdomen.  
“want to know something else I learned?” he smiled as he whispered into my ear and pressed between my thighs.  
“Yes...” I was breathless, I couldn't keep the pleasure in anymore, if only he knew that was he was going to be mine too.  
He slowly pushed his finger in as we locked lips, By the maker, he was good, toying with my sex with his rough calloused thumb, I inched closer to his hand. All I could think of as he started to reach deeper and deeper and curl his fingers inside me, was that he has heard a lot of things.

“Cullen,” I breathed as his tongue slipped out from mine, and he slowed the hand moving inside me.  
"Tara," he smiled as he slipped another finger inside me. I didn’t want the neighbors to hear me, not that it mattered as he took my lips for his own.   
The pleasure kept rising as I shifted my hips against his curled fingers, as he went deeper and deeper. I was almost... I was gone. The pleasure crashed over me as my walls tightened around his fingers. he kept stroking, drawing out my pleasure, I don't know how long I was there writhing. but when I came to he was there watching, with his fingers still inside me.  I ran my hands through his golden chest hair. I made my way to his neck tasting with every kiss his salt-tanged skin. I slowly made my way up, his sighs of pleasure when I finally took his lips. He Removed his fingers, the feeling was gone, it’s absence making me want him more. He wrapped his arms around me as I started to nibble his lower lip slowly working my way in, exploring his mouth, every crevasse, every taste.  
I broke away, “Cullen, take them off…” I asked huskily, I wanted all of him. He smiled and settled me against the pile of blankets on the mattress. He stood and kicked off his boots. I sat there and watched as his hands worked untying his trousers. Once undone, The first sight of him engorged, he was big. I hoped I could fit him I thought as the trousers slid off his well-toned legs. They were tossed in the corner with along with everything else. He moved onto me taking his time as I ached.

"Maker, you're perfect,” he said as he nestled between my thighs. I kissed his rough stubble "No, you are." he groaned and claimed my lips and explored my mouth as he toyed with my aching breasts, "Cullen..." couldn't finish as he pressed against hips to grind my sex.  
Where has he been to hear about all this I wondered as my hands explored his chest. slowly moving through the blond curls. his skin glistened as I wrapped myself around him running my hands through his soft damp hair.  
"Cullen... please..." I whimpered, the pleasure rising. I wiggled my hips trying to get closer. Wanting him inside.

He was at my entrance “I have wanted to..." he nudged ever closer to my sex. "First time saw you, I wanted to.” he groaned as I nudged him in  
“Why didn’t…” He started to press, rocking slowly as he pushed more and more inside. It hurt but soon passed with the rushing pleasure. He lifted himself as he rocked against me. my hands clawed at his back as he started to increase the tempo.  
“Wasn’t sure…” he grunted, ”Maker, you are so tight” he leaned over me as his steady thrusts making my back curl.  
he held my hips to keep me still I couldn't help it now, I moaned his name loudly.  
He stifled me with a kiss, we groaned into each other, I sweltered with heat as he pumped. with every press, he sent me higher and higher, till I felt it shoot up my spine as the pleasure enveloped me as I rocked against him, my walls tight and full, with him. I arched my back wanting more of him, his every movement in me sent me higher and tighter around him. finally, Groaning loudly his seed filled me, my name a soft murmur on his lips as he finished. we slowly rode out whatever pleasure remained before he pulled out, to leave me empty and wanting. I laid beside him enveloped in his arms, comforted by the fact he was the first man I had known. Antivan romance novels could only do so much, the real deal... so much better... I chuckled and wondered if he found it as good as I did?

~

Her face was lazy with pleasure as her warm body laid against my chest, her emerald half moon eyes met mine as she chuckled and smiled, her soft hand grazing my cheek, "How was that?" She was... more than I could imagine. I couldn't help myself as we kissed, "Good." She tasted of salt and honey as our lips lazily touched, I should be ashamed for this but with her, It felt, Right.  
as she nestled her head on my chest, as she smiled and murmured softly, "Me too." I held her in my arms as she drifted to the fade.   
I laid there taking in everything, this beautiful woman, my friend laying beside me, Maker, if only I could keep her with me, but my first duty is to the order. An order that might not take kindly to me being with a mercenary and known fence. I could never give her a normal relationship, I hoped she knew that as I started to drift to sleep with her there, by my side.

* * *

When I awoke to the smell of fresh eggs and her weight missing from me. I felt empty, Hector was picking at my chest. I shooed him away and pulled on my trousers, even now I did not have any regrets about last night.  
I ducked out of the room, to see there was eggs and greens already set out for me on the table. She was in the corner in front of an idol of Andraste, praying, with only her jerkin on.

 _"How shall your children apology make?_  
_We have forgotten, in ignorance stumbling_ ,  
_Only a Light in this darkened time breaks._  
_Call to Your children, teach us Your greatness._  
_What has been forgotten has not yet been lost."_

She sighed, tilting her head, she knew I was there.  
Brushing off her knees as she stood, " Morning Cullen, Did you sleep well?"  
"I did," I sat down at the table "So what has you praying and reciting Andraste 1:13?"  
I never took her for religious, there was so much I still didn't know about her.  
She smiled "Wouldn't you like to know. All I will tell you that it's not last night that I am asking forgiveness for."  
"Then what?" I asked. The eggs she had made were quite good she must have added something.

~

His eyes were on the eggs, most likely wondering what I had added. "it's cheese, and the prayers are between me and the maker."  
I watched him eat, if we ever did this again I will definitely need to have more on hand than just eggs and greens. I was happy that I didn't have any nightmares last night, would be hard to explain away without giving him a lead on me. His words broke my thoughts, "I was just curious, most people don't pray for the maker to forgive others, most of the time they ask it for themselves."  
"and most people I know don't ask this many questions," I walked back to my room to slip on my trousers. He didn't need to know about my father, "I'm curious, why does the knight captain keep interrogating me so," I felt a tug on my cheek as I grinned picking up his plate; he had already emptied it, "I guess he must want to know my Wiley ways so that he can better resist me in future."

The soft smile he gave me as he returned from my room with his jerkin on, almost broke me, I wish I could tell him everything, if only, "You got me, though" he pulled me against him, taking me from my thoughts, "Somehow I think I might have a harder time in future. Instead"  
We kissed slowly, the smell of my lavender sheets and his musk filled my senses, whoever this man was, he is not the shy knight-captain from across the way, not anymore. he set me on my feet once more as I kissed his cheek, "and that is why I am here, to test you."  
I watched him as he suited up, replaying the night in my head as I washed the dishes from today and the night before, humming softly as I scrubbed, feeling a light tap on my shoulder, "Yes?"

"you still need to undo the door?" he said quietly as I glanced the door,"It has been unlocked the entire time." setting the last dish aside, drying my hands, "even last night?" the confusion in his voice, I didn't set off my enchantment last night, even drunk I knew I would always give him a chance to run, I did that often enough from him. I turned to meet his amber eyes, calm and curiously confused, and I grinned, "even last night."

The revelation and a chuckle, he smiled as he strode to the door and paused, "I guess I will see you later?", I didn’t want him to leave but I knew that he would be missed, "You can see me anytime, Cullen."

The door clicked shut and a part of me hoped we could have... more. and that I could have him back in my bed and be in his arms.

* * *

I couldn’t focus, all I could remember was last night as I sat over the mage's harrowing. remembering every inch her body, soft and hard, her upper back, covered in scars; They almost resembled wings.  
But I knew better than to ask about them. I had my own.  
She had made it so easy, didn’t try to rush me. Most women, the desire demon always wanted to rush. But not her, she… slow with her light hints and humor. The mage awoke, He was clean, no demon, that's when “knight-captain? The commander would like to speak with you.”  
I nodded and walked to Meredith's office, thinking all the while how many times I should have been smitten by the maker last night, “You asked for me knight-commander?”  
“Yes, Why have you been distracted today?” she stood up signing off on her papers.  
“Just memories, commander. You know what harrowings do to me,” thankfully it was not the circle that was distracting me this time.  
“Yes, but that does not explain your lack of paperwork.”  
“I had not gotten to it, I'll see to it right away.”  
“Yes, Captain. We must not let distractions get to us. You never know when we will have to handle an incident.” She looked at me knowingly.  
At least she didn’t tell me no, Maker, last night was, perfect.  
I went to my room to do paperwork, sure enough, she was there humming. Working away at her grindstone.

“Well Captain, how are we feeling today? Anything exciting happen?” she asked me throwing her latest knife at the target.


	9. Damn It

Damn it!  
This is what happens when I don't have enough glitter dust.   
I went to this noble's estate expecting it to be a simple job, maim, take some trinkets and watch the sparks fly. But No. Instead, I found a trap and Cullen with two subordinates in tow waiting to apprehend me. Nights like this made me happy I wore a hood. I doubt even he could have recognized me as we ran through the dark halls of the Comte's estate. what was he doing out anyway he wasn't even in uniform just is casual training clothes, was he following me? or was it because tonight was our usual night? it didn't matter, because with this, I couldn't very well go back to the shop the usual way, I needed to take the long way home.  
I finally hit an open window without a thought tossing a smoke grenade towards my pursuers.  
Sorry Cullen, but business was business.   
I broke out my latest project, through the coughing of Cullen and his men I launched a grapple to the nearest roof; as I pressed the retract I was thankful for putting the time into making this little crossbow device. it sped up the time it took me to get from place to place considerably. There was no time to think or see if they were chasing me as I moved from roof to roof through Hightown. The sound of his partners' armor just guaranteed they were on the chase. I needed to get them separated, tar might do it or just let them tire. His buddies are not exactly nimble in plate, was my only thought as I glanced down at them, Cullen was right on my tail as the other two were starting to pant... must be new recruits.  
I took the turn down to Lowtown, time to make them tired, steep stairs and lots of turns to lose them at. I needed Cullen alone, time for him to meet his... Raven.

I was soon half way around the quarter when I heard only one person chasing me. I pulled out a small cloth to cover the lower half of my face. Alex better be right about this ambiguity enchant or I was going to kick his ass.  
I turned into one of the side alleys to hopefully to have my Templar to myself for a moment, "You must tell me Knight-Capitan, why do you pursue me when we are only on the same side?" He had heard me and turned down the alley. "We are not on the same side, you are a criminal and one with a desire for magical artifacts." His eyes skimmed the rooftops till they met my hooded form.  
I stood up keeping my eyes on his, "But knight Capitan? how is magic to serve man when It is hanging out in the rulers boxes not doing their sole purpose?" His face contorted with anger, "It doesn't matter, I'm Doing my Duty and Bringing you in."  
Sigh, even like this he could turn me on, Damn. I crouched on the corner closest to my hot sweaty Cullen, trying my best not to let him see my eyes, "Yes and a good job you are doing too. That trap was well planned, I just had to meet you." I gazed at my fingers feigning non chalance, I was the Raven after all, not his Lark...  
"You knew? and yet you still came," He was angry, confused and doing that cute nervous tic I loved so of running his hand through his hair.  
"Yes I did and I must say I underestimated Templar stamina," I grinned beneath my hood and mask as he just glared at me , "And what to you mean by that? I don't usually get complements from criminals." he was seeking a door or a path up to my position, of course. I could let him continue to talk, but I needed to get back, Fennic and I needed to do a rat hunt.  
"What I mean is dear Knight-Capitan is that if we meet like this again I will need to test how far that stamina goes, maybe we could reach Sundermount."  I prepped another smoke grenade before I dropped it below me, his coughs echoed as I looked down from the rooftop to where he stood, the smoke had mostly cleared, he was trying to see where I moved. I ran from one roof to the next before grappling around the buildings separating high town and it's neighbor.  
If Cullen was still on my tail, I must have a good lead. I finally made it to our roof, I glanced down in the small courtyard that my balcony overlooked. thankfully no one was present as I dropped down and walked into my suite. First things get out of my gear and start a fire. I needed to look like I had been here the entire time if Cullen did show tonight. Quickly to stripping off my disguise and taking down my hair; giving it a good shake to make sure it was messy enough for a bedhead. all I could think while I started to wash my face was how close that was. If he had seen my face, I would have been finished, carefully placed my mother's mask in its case, she would have been amused to know what I was using it for but, she is with the Maker now. Slipping it in the hidden bottom of my clothes chest with the rest of my gear and pulled out one of my baggier jerkins that I slept in.

  


* * *

    I had just given the apple pit from my meal to hector when I heard the knock at my door. That has to be Cullen, I brushed myself off and checked to see if I had missed hiding anything. We were good, I opened the door, and as I thought, it was him. I still wondered why he kept coming to me when he was like this. I am Broken, A mercenary and a woman who didn't always follow the letter of the law, why would he want me? Yet here he is at my door, after chasing me through the streets, not back in his bed across the way. He is here with me. We always had a night off that he usually spent with me nowadays, but It wasn't serious. it couldn't be serious, not when I have to lie to him...

"Can I come in?" he asked breaking me from my thoughts.  
"Oh Sure. I thought you were called away, if I had known you were still coming I would have made something." I looked down at myself all I was wearing was a very baggy shirt, "I probably would have dressed better as well."  
"It's alright... Wasn't expecting to be here either," He took his armor off as I cleaned up my paperwork, I now knew what his plan was for me all that time.  
"The Raven got away again, We had set a trap and still no luck." He sat down at the table, brooding.  
"Really? The Raven must have been prepared." Ironic, the man I'm falling for chases me around the city at night and wants me by day. I... maybe one day I can tell him. He let out a sigh of frustration as I started to massage his shoulders, to help him get his mind off everything. I owed him an apology at least, "You are so tense Cullen, you should relax a bit, and stop punishing yourself over this, you'll get the Raven eventually." I gave him one of my impish smiles as I met his amber eyes," I could help, if you want."

     He quirked his eyebrow "And how can you help?" He knew what I was suggesting, Of course, I knew deep down we could only ever be friends with benefits. He was a Templar after all and I am sure there are rules about fraternization. But I wanted to test that Templar stamina, as promised not caring as I kissed him, moving onto his lap  slowly making my way down his neck, still sweaty from our chase, he needed a distraction, one I knew I could provide and only provide to him. 

 I slipped off his top in between our kisses, he deserves to be loved. the thrill of the chase and our conversation had turned me on, and my pursuer was coming to me for comfort.  He grabbed my rear tightly as my hands tangled in his hair, "I'm sorry... that you couldn't catch them." I panted, in-between kisses, he just smiled pulling my shirt off. He started running his hands up and down my sensitive back, tracing my scars. The soft tingles made me gasp as I grazed his biceps making my way down to his trousers, he was already hard as I slipped them open. stubble brushed my cheek as our lips locked. I drifted lower and gripped his cock, stroking his length slowly, gently trailing my fingers to his tip, he hissed in between our kisses, his fingers curling into my back. I swirled my fingers covering them with pre-cum. I pumped harder making sure he was ready as adjusted him into position, his groaning and pressing at my center, I slid onto him cupping his sac. I had wanted to try this with him ever since one of my contacts from the rose told me about it.  
The kisses trailed from my neck until he found his prize, capturing my tight nipple between his teeth, licking it as his other hand kept massaging the other. He started to suck and nip, the pleasure wracked my brain, He didn't stop there, sucking and laving it with his tongue, squeezing it with his calloused hands. It's far too much, as I started to rock against his hard shaft. he lavished his attentions on the other side, my head fell back and panting as I watched. I pulled his head up and took his lips, the soft smells of wood and incense surrounded me. I wanted him to enjoy this, enjoy the distraction, " are you thinking about it now?" I sucked his ear.  his eyes met mine as he shook his head, I softly whispered in his ear "good." he took me as he stepped out of his trousers, the leather rubbing against my leg. I felt the rough stone against my backside as he pressed me to the wall, taking over. my leg drifted down as I kissed his neck, licking the salty tang off of it, I moved to his ear slowly nibbling and sucking it with all my attentions, "But. I thought it was my turn...Cullen."  
"Sorry, but, you took too long," muttered and growled as he took my mouth with a long lazy kiss and sped up. "Oh, Maker," I moaned and arched against him, I shifted my hips both legs were wrapped around him now, he pressed me harder into the wall. I wanted more as I moaned through his grunting. the rush came as my walls tightened around him, wanting all he could give me. feeling him in me, wishing, wanting, needing more, He leaned me into him as I finished. "I wish you visited more often" I was breathless, Thanking Andraste for the existence birth control potions and one special templar. 

"Who said I was done?" he mumbled into my ear as he pulled out.  
"You want more too?" I whispered. He didn't even need to nod as our Lips met and he carried me into the bedroom.

~  
She was on the mattress, her soft eyes on me as she bit her lip. I shouldn't be here doing this, "you know I can never give you..?"  
"Cullen, If I wanted a normal relationship I could have gone down to the bar. Instead..." she whispered leading my hand to her folds "I have a templar who desperately needs my attenti..." I  pressed against her clit with just a hint of pressure, moving my fingers in soft circles, kissing her lips softly, she was addicting, the sweet tang of her lips, her soft cries vibrated my chest. "Maker, you’re so wet.." her hands curled in my hair as she moaned in affirmation, her fingers started to roam all over my chest as if she was studying my shape by touch, the thick curve of my shoulders, outlining the width of my pecs, her nails traced every curve with soft sensations of pleasure.

"Cullen, S'il te plaît..." I pressed between her folds, the sounds of her pleasure left me wishing It could stay like this.  "Cullen..." as I removed my hand. "please I need you..." She shouldn’t want this, shouldn’t want me. " you sure?" pulling her to the edge of the bed. her hands grazed my back pressing against me, "Yes." I was in her, slowly rocking, our sweat stained chests rubbing, her eyes closed in pleasure at my movements. Her neck tasting of salt and honey. Her soft sounds of pleasure grew louder with each press, legs wrapping around my hips. Maker, she was stunning like this. Her hands pressed at my back, I took her mouth our tongues diving into each other, a moan rumbled from deep in her chest as she arched into me. The pressure increased, she cried out with pleasure as she came, groaning as the tightness relieved itself from my crotch as I spilled into her, the tight heat urging me on, filling her. We were breathless as I finished, she smiled murmuring something in orlisian under her breath. there was so much I didn't know about her and at this moment I didn't care as she met my eyes, soft emeralds gleaming in the moonlight. 

  


* * *

 Tara's whimpers and tussles in my arms woke me. her face was scrunched up in pain,  
“Non... non... arrête!” she was speaking Orlisian, "Père! Faites-l'arrêter!"  
if only I could understand.  
I touched her shoulder lightly, unsure of how she would react. “Tara?”  
Wrenched into awareness, she gasped, panicked looking around the room,  
"it's alright, you're here. what's the matter?" She sat on the side of the bed sighing "Sorry I woke you... just bad dreams."  
"You, want to talk about them?" what happened?   
She shook her head, " Thanks for the offer, but I think I should get myself some water." she walked to the door frame "Try to sleep Cullen, I am sure you have a long day tomorrow."

~  
Another Nightmare.  
it was so real, and the pain, no I cannot brood. this is why you ran Tara, that last pain was the final straw. He had done countless things before that to try a leash me to his will, but they never worked. The lashing almost did.... father. I cannot let him get me or let him know about Cullen if my father got wind of our relationship he would make life in the Free Marches a nightmare for him.  
I looked at wonderful man on my bed, too bad he will never know that he did catch me tonight. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Notes: yes my friends she goes commando.  
> Translations:  
> Baise-moi : Fuck me.  
> Non... non... arrête: no,no,stop  
> Père! Faites-l'arrêter: Father! Make it stop!


	12. The Offer

** 9:38 Dragon**

it was late morning when I came out to my landing, hoping Cullen was there as I did work, Sure enough, he was. Busy as ever, he had avoided talking to me for a few days now. And Avoided my place for months. It had me concerned he was taking on too much. most of the mornings we did share over the years I had never seen him like this. often I found him taking the time to pray at his or my shrine. No, this was a crisis of faith, I knew it. I had my own once too. I smiled and sat at my grindstone,"So what has the new knight-commander down?"  
I knew what it was but I needed to hear it. talking about it always helped me, even if it's with Hector, my raven. Also, he had stopped working my case.  
Cullen glanced at me his desk covered in paperwork, "Nothing you need to bother yourself with."  
"Well clearly I do; you have not eaten all day" I pointed one of my knife blanks I had made the other day at him. "and don't tell me it's a fast cause you have not prayed either." I let out a breath "Trust me after all these years, I know when something is bothering you."  
Cullen sighed his face weary, "It's Just everything. The Circle falling, My Commander... My Commander succumbing to temptation."  
I nodded, "Yeah, It's not like we can miss the red lyrium statue in the middle of the gallows. Kids are already trying to make games around it." I checked the balance of my latest knife blank and pressed it to the stone.  
"Don't remind me. Maker, It could have been me, I trusted her. I let hate blind me to the truth." he got up and came to the window and watched me.  
"I know Cullen. It's hard for all of us sometimes. We are human, we all make mistakes. The question is can we be forgiven?"  
He sighed. That didn't help, change the topic.  
I changed to the other side of the edge "So how is the rebuilding going? Any surprises?"  
He smiled as he asked, "Is this an interrogation?"  
I felt a tug on my cheek as I made a smirk. I threw the dagger at the target I had set up for testing.  
"Maybe; do you want it to be? I can get my blades and we can go down to the Dark town and play good Templar, bad Merc and question some poor soul." I shrugged at him "Never know we could find something on this Anders." I held the next blank to my chin and pretended to ponder. "He did blow up the Chantry, and I rather liked it before it became a pile of rubble."  
Cullen jibed, "As much as I like that offer I doubt the city has the funds any right now to pay your fee."  
" I don't know, I could always negotiate a deal for a little Andraste 7:19, and for a friend." I pressed the blank to the stone.  
"Thank you but No. Hawke was enough trouble but now that she is gone maybe I could bring some order to this city." he went back to his desk and sat down.  
"Sounds like hard work, hate to think you are doing it alone. " I worked the edge  
Cullen started on some paperwork "We have the city guard, and The Raven has been quiet for quite some time. Hopefully, I Can focus without some noble riding me about catching them."

if only he knew. I had pulled back on payback in Kirkwall after I saw how much the fallout was weighing on him.  
I enjoyed our games, over the years I had even tried to plan them for when he had no pressing issues. I liked him, I just wished he would relax for a change.  
I looked towards him "Do you ever take a break?"  
His eyes on his paperwork "No, do you?"  
I smiled and flipped the edge "When it's about you? Never."  
Cullen smiled and glanced at me "Well then we must have something in common."  
"I hope things calm down soon, I hate to see you stressed like this." I pressed the knife to the stone

I started to hum as I rocked the tang, hoping the calming melody will help him as well. The calming movement of forming a blade always soothed me.  
Always good to have a hobby, being a builder was mine. I wonder what his is?  
Does he even have one?  
Or is his hobby doing paperwork and asking questions? Cause if so he needed a new one.  
The blade was honed, I threw it at the target. Even though we had been sleeping together from time to time over the past few years it seemed we still knew so little about each other. Days I just wished I could tell him, "Hey I have been the one you have been chasing all these years. sorry for not telling you sooner." He would never take that well. Even if the lyrium suppressed some emotion, he would feel something. Part of me hoped he felt something now, would he? I could no longer deny that I care for him. Between the street chases, the nights in bed and the small conversations like this.  
I saw both sides of him; the man and the templar, and if I had a choice I would tell him now and see if he felt anything, but then he would want to bring me in and that was not in the cards for us. That was when Hector flew to my shoulder, "What is it buddy" I cooed. There was a message packet attached to him. I opened the packet and set him on the ledge next to me.

_: Trouble in the south end, want to help your Commander. Meet me at the hanged man and we will take the trash out. ~Fennic :_

I glanced at Cullen, I could change his mind about me and maybe it could work.  
" Well Commander, it looks I have a job. I hope you take me up on my offer for some good templar, bad merc, sometime."  
Cullen smiled as he wrote, "Not going to happen Tara."  
"Hey, a girl can hope," I smiled and started cleaning up my work.

It was still daylight, I will have to go get the info as Lark. but he will see The Raven can help too.

~

it was odd recently we had started getting reports of The Raven instead of taking on nobles, taking out violent thugs. one she even left outside our office tied up and with a letter.  
  
===  
_Dear New Knight-Commander,_

_I thought you could use some help in cleaning up._  
_This one has been very naughty._  
_Marking up prices and taking extreme measures against his debtors._  
_He was responsible for one of the beatings last month._  
_I will not tell cause I trust you can figure it out._  


_~ The Raven of Kirkwall_  
_P.S. I like the new look. The scars make you look quite dashing._  
===

I was trying to figure out any clues she left in the letter. I knew it was she now because of one of the thug's reports saying he was captured by a woman. He would not speak more for the fear she would come and kill him for telling.

I got nowhere with the thug, that's when I heard the humming. Tara was back, I wonder what was the job this time maybe she would share. I could use the distraction.  
"Tara you are back early today, I thought you would be peddling by now." I leaned on the sill, the afternoon sun glittering in the stained glass  
"Nah long job last night I just got a payout from one of my bigger jobs and I could use a break." She sat down.  
"you want to talk about it?"  
She Grinned and started her ritualistic creation of knives,"Maybe not the big one but I think the ladies will not mind if I tell you of last night's job, Never know you could get the guards to keep a look out for that quarter."  
she slowly rocked the blank forming the edge,"I got a job from some ladies down at the docks, they had pooled their salaries for the week just to pay me. Some thug was going up and down their district being rather slobbish and wanting to have his way with them. Well you know me..."  
She flipped honed the edge and threw it into the target.  
She pressed another blank to the stone, "Too big-hearted and told them I would take care of him for half my usual fee. So I waited down at the docks in one of my more attractive looks. It's wasn't long before he showed up."  
I smiled thinking of how she must have looked.  
Tara smiled "So I led him to the back alley under the pretense he might get more. I then broke out one of my new daggers to his throat and told him if he ever went after one of those ladies again, I would find him, and I would make him wish he had never thought of women."  
She threw the knife. I knew she had to be tough in her job, but we had become close over the past few years. I would hate for anything to happen to her.  
"a bit harsh but I can understand." I should talk, I thought back to ferelden. I wanted to purge all of those mages, just like Meredith. what would have happened if I was not stopped?  
"And here I thought you were Mr. By The Rules. But I am talking too much, anything exciting that I missed today?" She said breaking me from my thoughts  
"Just gift from The Raven. The past few weeks, she has been acting oddly. Instead of poking, she has been cleaning more often than usual. Why the radical change." usually people's motives do not change.  
Tara kept her eyes to the stone, "I don't know, maybe she had a change in perspective."  
"Yes... Wait how did you know the raven is female?" _when did she find this out?_  
Tara smiled, "Cullen you have your sources and I have mine and, _mine_ have looser lips. I even know how to get a message to her, if you want."  
"Why did you never tell me this?"  
She put the blade aside "You never asked. And rule one in merc code never give up a source."  
Could she get a message to The Raven? I wonder if she did want to help. Of course, if I met her I would still have to arrest her but maybe this once we could work together.  
"Why? Do you want to get a message to her?" Tara asked.  
"Yes, let me just get something together."  
  


* * *

When he came back he had an envelope, Why would he want to message my alter ego?  
I sent Hector down to grab it from him, he hung the letter around Hector's neck as he took it the short distance between his window and my patio.  
I asked, "Is this all?"  
he nodded "Yes how long will it take to get to her."  
I brushed the dust off myself as I went to my door, "Not long at all. But I will Advise you not to follow, it's a dead drop if anything is out of order I heard she does not pick it up."  
Cullen kept his eyes on me, "I had no intention, recently she has not bothered me as much."  
I was happy to have helped him, I wonder what he wanted to tell me. But first a decoy dead drop just in case. I will have to ask Fennic make a fake dead drop in Hightown, I prepared an identical package and with a special message inside just in case.

I opened cullen's letter...

===  
_To: the Raven of Kirkwall,_

_I know we are on different sides of the law, but I could not help but find your package this morning._  
_while appreciated, if you really want to help I have not been able to get these guys._  
_and I thought since you seem to be everywhere at once you might assist the law._  
_And I want evidence this time. not just their body._

 _Knight-Commander Cullen Rutherford_  
===

He did want my help, just not _Lark's_ help. I knew there was something I liked about him.


	13. The Last Night

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you don't like angry sex then, please look away.

  
9:40 Dragon

I had just resigned my post, I couldn't take it anymore, I have finally restored some order to Kirkwall I can only hope my replacement will keep the peace as well. The order had asked so much of me over the years and Meredith was the last. I thought I could handle it maybe still serve, but... it could have been me. I can give no more to the order, nor it to me. I hate to leave Tara, but the maker has shown me a new path with this offer from The Right Hand, and I must take it.  
Come morning I would just be Cullen Rutherford.  
I entered my room and saw a letter with her seal on my bed. On the bed, it was no longer mine. Picking up I examined it. It smelled of lavender and elfroot. On the back was her usual raven crested seal, I opened the letter and read.

====  
_Dear Ex-Knight Commander,_

  
_A little bird told me of what happened._  
_While we may have had our... differences on how justice should be carried out,_

_it does not mean I cannot see why you want to leave your post._  
_I hoped that we could meet for one last time before you ship off to whatever dark corner of the world._  
_E_ _nclosed is a map to our meeting place._

_Don't bring friends I would hate to have to take them out._  
_I hope you will come._  
_~ The Raven_

  
_P.S. Meredith didn't deserve you._  
====

I had read it a few times looking for some trick, but there was none was be found. I looked at the lyrium on my desk. Anytime I saw lyrium now all I could think of was that statue of the ex-knight commander the middle of the city. If I was going to meet my mystery opponent, I would do it unclouded. I took her map and tucked her letter in my satchel with all the others.  
Looked around what were my quarters and walked to meet The Raven of Kirkwall. The lyrium left on the table.

* * *

  
I had been waiting for 30 minutes thinking he would never come.  
I couldn't let him leave not knowing everything about me.  
I was about to do what I always thought when I talked to him through his window and when I slept with him all those nights.  
I couldn't leave it like that.  
It was just then I heard “Alright Raven, I came alone. Now, what do you want?” I smiled beneath my hood and mask.

  
He came.

  
“Did you want me here just so you could gloat?” I hooked my grappler to the side of the roof and eased myself down.  
I did my best to look graceful as I came to land on the dirty stone streets. “No, just to talk, but if you want me to gloat I can do that too.” His eyes watched me as I walked out of the shadows.  
It was a dark and dank corner of Kirkwall, not the best of meeting places but I was certain he would not want to meet in public. I pressed the retract on my grappler. “Well, that explains the flight bit.” He said.  
“Yes, people always seem to jump to magic when they cannot explain something. Or the Maker. but I am no mage.” I stood looking at him. He was so close. “But then considering recent events it should not shock you that they thought me one and asked the Templars to get involved.”  
I gestured with my finger for him to move closer.  
“And for that I am sorry.” He was in the moonlight now.  
The wound Meredith gave him, a scar on his lip. ”What I am not sorry for is having you be the one to chase me.” He moved in and I cracked one of the few lyrium flares I had brought with me.  
The magic the emanated from it glowed with a bluish hue. “What I want to know is who I have been chasing the last few years?”His Eyes trying to find mine beneath the dark hood. I smiled and took it off, “Me silly.”  
He looked stunned for a moment like he had seen a ghost. “You?” he moved closer, shocked “You are the one who I chased all these years?”  
~  
The Raven, Tara looked stunning her mask black with silverite filigree, stones were amethysts set at the crest and sides of the mask.  
She nodded “Yes, it was me, Disappointed?” No.  
What is this I have not felt anything this strongly since my first philter? Even with those nights we shared, this was new.  
What is happening to me?  
It was her outside my window the entire time, grinding out new blades on the stoop of one of the neighboring apartments...  
Sometimes I caught her looking in the window. She would just wave and smile at me with a twinkle in her blue-green eyes. Even during our conversations, all those nights, I had just thought she was a mercenary around town. Well, she was, just one who worked for special clients.  
I felt bad having to chase her all these years but, her tactics for getting magical artifacts were illegal.  
Why couldn’t I see it sooner?  
“I’m not disappointed. Just shocked that I had not caught you.”

 

~

  
In the dull blue glow, I saw him move close, I smiled at his small compliment in that statement.  
“I just wanted to say… after all these years.” twirled the flare “ Um. I cannot seem to…” he stepped closer.” Uh, I don’t know what this is. Usually, I can find the words…” I said to him hoping he would understand.  
His lips moved softly against me, It was light at first, questioning, chaste with no thought of more.  
I dropped my flare, He pulled back like he wondered what had gotten into him. “It has been so long… since I felt.”  
I pulled him towards me, kissing him for myself not caring if I had regrets. Running my hands over his back, If this was forgiveness, then I will happily take it. He knew all of me now, both Raven and Lark. “Don’t...” I whispered wanting to ride out the high as He pressed me to the wall, arms warm around my waist, and the inhalation of his masculine scent. His lips covered mine, like a man starved of love, his knee raised between my legs and arm over my shoulder. I was trapped and I was his prey. The stones at my back, hard and unforgiving.  
I placed my hand on his stubbled cheek, the chill of his pauldrons giving me goosebumps. I ran my fingers over his new scar, I wondered if it hurt like mine did. I sank deeper into him my hands tangled in his hair, the warm leather of his jerkin was smooth, I could feel every movement.  
He pulled my hair, my lips tearing away from his. “What are you doing to me?” he asked accusing me. I leaned back towards him, my hair taught against the wall, wanting him close once more, “It was Nothing you didn’t want.” released, his hand drifted to my shoulder, slowly traveling down to my waist. I pulled in close and kissed him slowly along his new scars. his hands quickly undid my over vest light rings in my ears as he pulled. he carried me to the darkest corner of the yard, roughly pinning me once more by my hands, pulling off my top, his calloused skin grazing my rear, running down my thigh shifting my leg around him to press at the apex of my thighs, his heat pressing against my core, hard and tight. I leaned into his hips and sucked his lower lip. His lips claimed mine, more demanding, pressing harder, as I opened to him, our tongues sliding together. Slowly he worked his lips down my neck, then to my breasts, pressing them roughly showing each tip equal attention. His hand drifting to the laces of my pants, making short work and roughly pulled them to my thighs. the look in his eyes, was feral. If this was my punishment I will happily take it... from him.

  
~

  
I had her chest bare to me as I nipped the rough tips of her breasts, “Please,” she gasped, low, her fingers buried in my hair, cradling me to her bared chest. I had her pinned up against the wall, breeches pulled down to her thighs and my hand between them, stroking at her mindlessly, fingertips sliding over her. She was so wet; Maker, her cunt was open and dripping for me, begging as much as her sweet voice. I took my hand away – Tara moaned a short noise, affronted missing my touch– but then I was already spinning her around, pushing her face-first against the wall and crowding up close behind her undoing my trousers. She arched her back, wanton, spreading her thighs as far as the confines of her trousers allowed. I rubbed the blunt head of my cock against her cunt, glimmering with slick need, Maker’s breath— She Groaned, pressing back insistently at my hips. thrusting into her the rest of the way, cursing, filling her up, fast and deep, her walls straining hungrily around me, "Tara, I intend to make you scream," I said fucking her into long, breathless moans, pinning her hands to the wall, “But not before I've punished you, You cannot spend years teasing me and evading arrest without repercussion," She keened, moaning, her head lolling back against me. Biting soft kisses into her pale shoulder, nipping sharply at her bared throat, licking each one as I fucked her, the slick sounds of her wet cunt ringing in our ears. Tara craned her neck back to meet me in a kiss that was more panting into each other’s mouths than anything dignified; She bit my bottom lip, grinning when my hips stuttered and losing my rhythm for a moment.

She laughed breathless, abruptly morphing into a high moan when I shoved into her on the next stroke, hard, so hard I knocked her right onto her toes. "Do you want me now?" I tormented her moving slow, punishing her, "Uh huh" she moaned once more, Giving her one more thrust, "Have you been Bad?" I growled. She panted nodding, "I didn't hear you." Giving her another hard thrust, "Yes Cullen, Please!" she moaned, almost on the edge I pulled out slightly, fucking her slow and shallow. She seemed to enjoy the sensation, but frustration was overtaking her pleasure. Crying out as I slid my hand up her waist, gently running along her flexing abdominal before clawing back, leaving a trail of thin red lines. The touch made her twitch, her gaze trying to follow my hand as she cried, I ran it over the smooth curve of her ass before slapping it, encouraging a cry from her. I rubbed the pink spot lovingly, easing the sting just a little; no need to be cruel before slapping it again, harder this time, smacking her ass a third time, even harder still. Her cries were sharp, and followed by a shaky moans, louder as she felt my cock fill her, drawing out slowly, Enjoying the sensation of me as I pushed back in, just as slowly, enjoying it nearly as much as I enjoyed her cries at her punishment. I leaned over her, groaning continuing my deep and slow assault, my hand slid to her front, finding her swollen slit and rubbing it between my fingers. She tossed her head back, gasping for breath, screaming, crying out at every thrust, pressing as much of her body as she could against me, biting her neck harder as my thrusts came faster, deeper. No one in Kirkwall was going to sleep tonight as she came, Her legs shivering, every muscle tensing hard. She called out to the Maker, to me, urging me on, begging me to keep fucking her and I was only too happy to oblige. Once she crested over her peak, I took her hips with both hands and pulled her to me for a handful of thrusts before I spilled my seed in her, every nerve on fire, delirious at the feeling of her tight cunt squeezing around my cock as I came.

  


* * *

  
When I awoke I was in my room, my clothes and mask at the end of the bed, folded. He must have brought me home. I checked my bedside table... it was gone. Good, He has it. I don't want to leave him without an explanation, or something to remember me by. if he wanted to, I hope he liked it. I put a lot in that boot knife for him, carving mabari at play and a raven in flight on the hilt. Working on it every time I thought of him until I could do no more, it was the most time I had ever spent on a blade. Every moment was worth it if he kept it. May it keep him safe since I cannot. I'll miss our chase, but maybe it was time. My mother had a phrase for times like this, 'If you love somebody, let them go, for if they return, they were always yours and if they don't they never were.'  
Maybe one day, Just one day I will not be the raven in chains. One day I'll be free to fly and find him. Until then I will Pray. Pray for the maker to return him to my side.


End file.
